


Shh… I’m sleeping

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: Tell me a story with adventure – and romance – and pirates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [human-nxture](http://human-nxture.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Repost)

“Shh… I’m sleeping.”

“No you are _not_ ,” said Charley crossly.

“Really?” said the Doctor without opening his eyes. “How can you tell?”

“Well, you’re talking for one thing,” she said.

“Doesn’t prove anything,” said the Doctor, propped against the wall in a position Charley was certain it wasn’t _possible_ to sleep in – at least not comfortably. “I once had an intelligent and stimulating conversation about quantum physics with Albert Einstein in my sleep.”

“I don’t believe you.”

His eyes flicked open. “Alright. You’ve got me. I’m awake. What do you want?”

“I can’t sleep.” Charley tugged her blankets up to her chin.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Tell me a story?”

“I can’t think of any.” He closed his eyes.

“Oh, come off it,” said Charley. “You’re got tons of stories.” She reached off the bed to prod his knee. “Come on. Tell me something with adventure – and romance – and pirates!”

“Pirates _aren’t_ romantic,” he said firmly.

“Oh, please?” said Charley. “Space pirates! Tell me a story about space pirates.”

“Not happening.” He shifted into an even less comfortable position and sniffed. “Although…” His eyes opened. “I _did_ once carry messages back and forth between the daughters of two rival pirate kings in Alpha Centauri. Lovely girls. Madly in love – and their fathers had both taken vows to kill the other –”

Smiling to herself, Charley snuggled down to listen.


End file.
